This facilities core provides direction on experimental design, data collection and provides data management; assists or conducts data analysis; and leads development of relevant statistical methods. Each project will utilize the Environmental Biostatistics and Data Management Core. The Environmental Biostatistics and Data Management Core will be established to provide for coordination, management and quality control of data, and data analyses of the Center projects. This office is a collaborative effort of the Departments of Pediatrics and Environmental Health, and the Institute for Health Policy and Health Services Research (IHPHSR) at the University of Cincinnati. Key positions in this Office include Rick Hornung, Dr.P.H., Chief Biostatistician and Director of the Environmental Biostatistics and Data Management Core, Data Analyst for the Center (Jane Khoury), and Data Manager for the Center (Link Tague). These individuals will interact via direct monthly meetings, telephone, e-mail, and facsimile. Several software programs will be used for this proposed core. At the front end of data management, the investigators will use TELEform 6.0 for data collection. TELEforn is a Windows based application deigned to develop questionnaires that will recognize hand written data using optical character recognition (OCR). Data will then pass through the Reader, then through the Verifier, for human inspection of all questionable data. The Applications Specialist will be able to program all validation rules for the database and build the database from the TELEform application. All data coding will be developed prior to the design of the collection tool and a data dictionary will be created at the same time.